tecsfandomcom-20200214-history
Philo Goldwater III
Background Philo T. Goldwater III was an average kid growing up in the city, until he fell in with the wrong crowd. He joined, and eventually became the leader of, "Hell's Trashmen," The dirtiest, foulest group of motorcycle gangsters ever to leave skidmarks across the Big Apple. It didn't take long for VILE to get a whiff of the malodorous dealings of Top Grunge and his mob, and offered him a position. Grunge accepted it, since he believed he was no good, and this was the only opportunity making money by being a total criminal. The infamously foul-stenched Top Grunge spent several years with VILE, and was responsible for some of the most spectacular heists in the history of the criminal organization. Of course, every single one had landed him in jail. Again and again, Grunge learned and re-learned the lesson that crime doesn't pay, until one fatful day it all sank in. While Grunge was stealing a headlight from the Boston Speedway, he found himself in a motorcycle chase against agent Eleanor Mayhem. A mishap in the chase caused Eleanor to crash her bike, making Grunge one of the few VILE agents indirectly responsible for causing injury while committing a crime. It's become a traumatic moment for him, and one of the first to make him re-think his criminal ways. Upon arresting Grudge this time the ACME Detective agency tried the absolute last ditch tactic they had left to reform the wayward road-hog: They called his mother. After a long and very argumentative phone call, Grunge re-connected with the past he left behind, and miraculously, the filthiest vermin ever to circumnavigate the globe made the decision to grab a bar of soap and clean up his act. A few dozen bars of soap, a few cans of tomato juice and a couple gallons of organic paint thinner later, and Top Grunge has sufficiently come clean in body and soul. His newly cleansed spirit has now joined ranks with ACME, putting together his mechanic skills and his experience with Carmen Sandiego to become a formidable force in the endless battle against VILE. Personality The reformed VILE agent now no longer prides himself on being filthy and felonious, and couldn't be happier with the new leaf he's turned over. He is especially happy that he no longer has a chronic head cold, though he occasionally still coughs and sputters as he speaks. Despite having cleaned up his act, Philo is still a major gearhead. The engine overhauls he's made on ACME's vehicles rival those of Carmen's in speed and performance. Above all other vehicles, however, he still has the most pride in his own motorcycle, "Bonnie." Who wouldn't be proud of a bike that's crossed the Atlantic? Despite the fact he often acts like a bonehead, he's actually smarter than he looks. I mean, he's not as genius as a lot of the people who surround him, you have to remember there was always something about him that attracted Carmen's attention..... Having shed his rudeness and crudeness, Philo is still...not that nice. Of course he doesn't threaten to headbutt anyone who turns their nose up to him, but he can be stern and often likes to keep to himself. The people who know him best, though know he's just a big softie deep down inside. Random Facts *Even though he's technically the least qualified mechanic currently in the ACME stable, Philo has a far reaching knowledge of mechanics and is often treated as a senior by his fellow mechanics. *Philo at times takes a "Den Mother" role in the inner workings of ACME, at times he's found defending agents, while at other times he's chastizing them for not listening to their own common sense. *Philo has a weakness for cola. He usually keeps a "Grotesque Gulp" convienience store cup around the garage which he drinks from all day long as he's doing mechanic work. If he can't get away to refill it at the convieninece store, he'll take several 8oz cans from the office break room. *Philo has some minor deductive skill. He was able to tell that Elenor Mayhem was disguising herself as Melissa Wayward, but kept it a secret, so as not to blow her cover. Career Affiliations Training Images Participation References *TECS Profile Page Category:Characters Category:ACME